Youngpoong Building
Youngpoong Buiding is a 23-story building in Jongno-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Its first two basements are anchored by a large bookstore, while the above-grade floors mostly consist of office space and a bank. The building contains 17 Schindler elevators dating back to 1992. Building Information *'Name:' Youngpoong Building *'Type:' Retail, Office *'Location:' Jongno-gu, Seoul, South Korea *'Year of completion:' 1992 *'Security level:' Medium (weekdays) to high (weekends and public holidays) *'Filming difficulty:' Medium *'Nearby buildings:' **Jongno Tower **Gran Seoul **Seoul Subway Jonggak Station *'Facilities:' **'Floors 4-23:' Offices **'Floors 2-3: '''Bank **'Floor 1:' Main lobby **'Floors B2-B1:' Bookstore **'Floors B5-B3:' Car park **'Floor B6:' Plant Elevator Information *Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. High Zone Elevators There are 5 elevators serving floors 13 through 23. Originally these used to have M-Line fixtures, but were modernized with D-Line fixtures and PORT system sometime in 2014-15. Some floors require scanning a badge at the PORT terminal before being able to select. These as well as the low-rise elevators and the bank elevators also have landings on the bookstore floors (B2 and B1), but are programmed not to stop on those floors. (On B2 and B1, bookcases cover parts of the wall where their landings are supposed to be. ) *'Manufacturer:' Schindler Group *'Model:' Transistronic TTZP *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: 4m/s (800FPM) *'''Drive type: DC gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' D-Line LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' (B2), (B1), 1', 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 Low Zone Elevators There are 5 elevators serving the bank on floors 2 and 3, as well as office floors 4 through 13. These were also modernized in 2014-15 along with the high-rise elevators. *'Manufacturer: Schindler Group *'Model:' Transistronic TTZP *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''3m/s (600FPM) *'Drive type:' DC gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' D-Line LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' (B2), (B1), '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 East Service Elevator There is one service elevator that serves all floors of the building at the east side, which also doubles as a fireman's elevator. This has remained original unlike the main elevators, and has click-type M-Line buttons. *'Manufacturer:' Schindler Group *'Model:' Dynatron-Miconic V *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 1000kg (2200lbs) / 15 persons *'Speed: '''2m/s (400FPM) *'Drive type:' AC feedback-control geared traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Fireman's *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' M-Line 16-segment *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 West Service Elevator There is another service elevator at the west side of the building identical to the one previously described. *'Manufacturer:' Schindler Group *'Model:' Dynatron-Miconic V *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 1000kg (2200lbs) / 15 persons *'Speed: '''2m/s (400FPM) *'Drive type:' AC feedback-control geared traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Fireman's *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' M-Line 16-segment *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 Bank Elevators There are two elevators designated to serve only the bank on floors 2 and 3. *'Manufacturer:' Schindler Group *'Model:' Dynatron-S *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 750kg (1650lbs) / 11 persons *'Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) *'Drive type:' AC feedback-control geared traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' M-Line 16-segment *'Serviced floors:' (B2), (B1), '''1', 2, 3 Bookstore and Carpark Elevators There are two elevators serving the basement parking garage and the bookstore. On the bookstore floors, alarm systems have been installed in front of their landings to prevent theft of merchandise. *'Manufacturer:' Schindler Group *'Model:' Dynatron-S *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 1000kg (2200lbs) / 15 persons *'Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) *'Drive type:' AC feedback-control geared traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' M-Line 16-segment *'Serviced floors:' B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1' Bookstore Freight Elevator There is one dedicated freight elevator for the bookstore. This is the only hydraulic elevator within the building. *'Manufacturer:' Schindler Group *'Model:' Unknown *'Year of installation:' 1992 *'Capacity:' 1500kg (3300lbs) / 23 persons *'Speed: '''0.5m/s (100FPM) *'Drive type:' AC oil hydraulic *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Freight *'Door type:' Unknown *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Unknown *'Serviced floors:' B2, '''B1' Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea